jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Slayton
Marc Slayton (codename Backlash) is an Atlantean native with a Kherubim father. Roaming around the first few centuries of his life as various types of warriors, he would eventually become a member of Team 7. After their superiors were revealed to have bombed them, the team disbanded. He would later resurrect the team with some former members. He is the father of Jodi Slayton (aka Jet), who is also a member of Team 7. Background Prehistory - 1991 Not much is known about the first couple of centuries of Marc's life. He was born on Atlantis to a native Atlantean woman & Lord S'ylton, a Kherubim lord. Shortly after his birth, his father was killed in the battle between King Atlan & Orin I for the throne. After King Atlan plunged Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean, he was separated from his mother but was found by his father's trusted aide, Ferrial. Ferrial continued to raise him as a surrogate son until he came of age then he left him to fend for himself. Marc then spent the next centuries as various roles throughout history. At some point he had been a ninja than a medieval knight. One element that always remained the same was that Marc was a soldier, prepared to battle. 1991 - Present Due to his innate skill of combat, Marc was recruited by Miles Craven to join Team 7, a black ops military unit. Never saying no to a fight, Marc agreed. On the team, he became good friends with everyone but exceptionally close to Cole Cash, who shared his love for fighting. In 1992, their handler Craven sent them on fake mission unbeknownst to them. They were then bombed with a chemical called Gen-Factor as Craven wanted them to become super soldiers. The team got their powers but the bomb was their handlers' doing. Feeling like pawns in a game, the group disbanded. Unlike the other members who got new powers, Marc's alien powers were activated. He now had increased strength as well as the power to make his body intangible & the ability to create psionic whips from his hands. Kurt returned to the states then him & Cole began to live nomadic lives constantly traveling & looking for new thrills. They spent the next 10+ years in fights & drinking but mostly completing random jobs for money so they could stay afloat. Not that the adventure got boring but they both began to miss the feeling of a team. They decided to restart Team 7 on their own terms. They got Kurt to come in as leader then recruited other known superheroes to join. In 2011, he was greeted with a surprise when a teenager showed up on his doorstep, claiming to be his daughter by an old girlfriend from his time in Japan. His daughter Jodi also developed superhuman powers similar to him. Proving her worth & wanting to spend more time with her dad, Jodi joined Team 7 though Marc refused to admit she was an official member. He now spends his time on missions with the team & bonding with his daughter. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Kherubim Physiology ** Immortality: As a Kherubim, he possesses virtual immortality. ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Agility * Psionic Whips: He has the ability to generate psychic energy whips out the backs of his hands. The whips can be used to constrict, energy shock, cut through objects & as grappling hooks. * Intangibility: He can also transform his body and clothes into mist. Abilities * Tactical Analysis * Martial Arts * Weaponry * Historiography Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Though he is half Atlantean, he is not a hybrid like Arthur Curry or Kaldur'ahm because he was born before Atlantis sunk & never lived there after the fact. All of his powers come from his father. * He appears to be in his late 30s to early 40s. * Marc is heavily knowledgeable in history. Probably because he's lived through a lot of it. * Cole & Marc had shared an apartment since the reboot of Team 7. Marc has since got a new place since the arrival of his daughter. He slept on the couch for two months before they moved out. * If his psionic whips are broken, it causes him immense pain. * He's been alive for at least 4000 years as that was around the time Atlantis sunk. * Marc has held many titles & ranks over his career including Colonel & Commander. Notes * His birthday is a nod to his first appearance ''StormWatch ''#3 (July, 1993). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:Kherubim Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Team 7 Category:Stormwatch Category:Immortality